


Spiders

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Geralt's so done with Jaskier's shit, Jaskier doesn't like spiders, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: Under 100.000, no beta b/c this doesn't deserve it, you can picture this as Geralt/Jaskier but I didn't write this with that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Jaskier finds something in the forest.This is so stupid. I'm sorry. Written in about 5 mins
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the Netflix show and a handful of fanfic.

"GERALT!" Jaskier cried from deep inside the woods. The aforementioned man didn't even bother looking over as the bard ran back to their camp.  
"Beware, there is a great beast not far north from here," Geralt didn't bother telling him he came from the south. "The creature had many a limb and ran as fast as a horse"  
When a grunt was all he got in return, Jaskier sighed.  
"So. You must go slay the foul beast!" Finally Geralt turned, fixing the bard with an annoyed glare.  
"I'm not killing another spider, Jaskier" He deadpanned before returning to his task, ignoring Jaskier's further protests to the otherwise.  
"But-Geralt!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why this is the first thing I'm posting in this fandom. I've been watching the show and reading fic until I can read the books. So pls call me out about grammar stuff but be polite. I'm mildly worried about this, but I thought it was dumb enough that I might as well share this. dw this isn't the planned writing for the month, so hopefully a dbh or mcu fic that's longer will be posted by the end. Thanks so much for reading!  
> Wanna listen to me complain? tumblr @readingwriter92


End file.
